unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Really nice=)but look this:, Editthis Wiki Import I'm gathering all articles, talks, templates and categories to import here or give another sysop to import. Soon we can resume where we left off. Wayoshi 19:55, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Ok. Isyou 19:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :You got to be kidding me...don't tell me the Editthis software screwed up the export feature... :( Wayoshi 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :O :O :O :O You are kidding me right? Isyou 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) XML Parsing Error: no element found Location: http://editthis.info/unmariowiki/Special:Export?title=Special:Export&action=submit Line Number 30, Column 1: ^ :( :( :( Wayoshi 20:10, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :O Isyou 20:14, 27 March 2007 (UTC) There's a chance that I went too quickly and left two articles on one line. Combing back through it now Wayoshi 20:15, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yay. Isyou 20:18, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Turns out just one mistake ruins the whole thing. I'm getting through them all now. Wayoshi 20:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :) Isyou 20:32, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : And here it comes! Wayoshi 20:36, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Because Unmariowiki does not equal UnMarioWiki in namespace, those pages must be copied manually. Images must be reuploaded. Wayoshi 21:02, 27 March 2007 (UTC) UhOh... I erased half the images I uploaded.... NNNOOOOO!!!!!! Max2 Don't worry, I am reuploading now, and I think I can undelete the delted ones on the old site. [[User:Plumber|''P]] lumber I'm also making the pages on the side bar, but I could use some help with all of ''The Game pages. [[User:Plumber|''P]] lumber So CamelCase doesn't matter. Good then. Wayoshi 00:06, 28 March 2007 (UTC) about 15 old images aren't imported. Yeah, I didn't finish them. I had to leave and when I came back, the window was gone. I have no idea which ones I still need to do. Can someone finish the job? Super_Isyou, on the job! (Super_isyou is acctually my name on manyother websites- and also, i cant get the animated gifs, as they were delete) Isyou 03:08, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Did i get al of them? Isyou 03:28, 29 March 2007 (UTC) nope. Cheese Land and Mario. 128... Max2 I'm making a list. :Did you get everything imported? Let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 04:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Some images still are not imported. [[User:Plumber|P'']][[User Talk:Plumber|''l]] [[Cheese|m'']][[Evil Guy|''b]] [http://www.netbroadcaster.com/new/shorts/flash/viewSwf.cgi?swf=dothemario 'r'][http://www.mariowiki.com/User:Plumber ','] http://img01.picoodle.com/img/img01/7/3/22/f_iconretardem_9ccfbb6.gif :It looks like there's 36 left to import. I'll get those now. Angela talk 06:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) HELLO?!? WHERES ALL THE PEOPLE?!? Isyou 16:36, 12 April 2007 (UTC) : Your mom's house. 17:17, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Fanon Angela said we have to have Fanon here too. Max2 8( does anyone care????? Max2 HHEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO??? WHERE DID SHE SAY THIS? wait, never mind. Not really a big deal if you ask me to... :This isn't the case. There's a new Fantendo wiki for Nintendo fanon content. Angela talk 18:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Be Bald Just a thought . . . a nice parody would be to have the line "Don't be afraid to be bald and edit articles!" on the main page. I'd add that to the main page, but I still have hair, sadly. (And I don't have permission.) Waluigi Freak 99 18:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Never mind, found a place for it.Waluigi Freak 99 00:13, 23 April 2007 (UTC) PJ Be a Sysop Hey, shouldn't PJ be a sysop here? I mean he MADE the wiki. :What Plumber said! Paper Jorge ::I have no problem with promoting PJ to sysop, but we need to decide how this wiki should handle sysop promotions. As such, I've started a vote here. -- 02:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I can see that HK's made PJ a sysop. I have no problem with that, as I was planning to promote him today, since that vote isn't going anywhere. -- 02:04, 17 April 2007 (UTC) AWESOME!! I made a FAQ! Now, what to do with it?Waluigi Freak 99 00:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) We Must Now Delete EVERY SINGLE link to and mention of the now-deleted Peachycakes article (RIP). HOLY CRAP IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?Waluigi Freak 99 17:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) User's Wiki Since some people here were saddened that this is no longer a place to user stuff i HK made an editthis/info here but no 5-on-5 Cr** please. ~~ :What do you mean it isn't a place for user stuff? What sort of content is that and why wouldn't it be allowed here? Angela talk 22:33, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :: Articles about the users conributing here. 10:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION What happened to the MarioWiki? Whoever you are, I don't know. I've been completely incapable of reaching the MarioWiki, almost all day (June 1, 2007). Seems something is seriously wrong. -- Sir Grodus I'm TGBB, and I too have been unable to reach the MarioWiki since Sunday. :The wiki is being moved to a new server. It will be back up soon. --'Steve' (talk) 18:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the explanation, and I meant July 1. -- Sir Grodus Yeah, I can't get the domain name to up and go any more. It takes me to a list of files. ~~Phoenix Rider : In the MarioWiki chat, Wayoshi said that it may be close. Why are you discussing here, by the way? 15:59, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I'm guessing this is the first branch wiki from MarioWiki. I check Rarewiki and stuff too.Knife 19:17, 4 July 2007 (UTC) I don't use chat, just not really interested in it. -- Sir Grodus :If anyone wants to restart the MarioWiki on Wikia, just let me know. Angela (talk) 14:36, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Porplemontage would never move MarioWiki to Wikia, because we would lose our affiliates and stuff.Knife 18:46, 5 July 2007 (UTC) That's correct that he will never do something like that and steve when is the wiki going back up?How soon?--Fg 21:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) : Some users claim to have been able to reach the wiki for 2 minutes. That could mean it's not mch left. 08:17, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I was able to access it two days ago, but now I can't at all.Knife 17:21, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I could get to it too. All I can reach now is that "mario is not amused" picture for some reason. -- Sir Grodus I can't get on, it says that "sorry we couldn't find www.mariowiki.com" .--Fg 21:27, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Is it going to be much longer? "Cannot establish a connection at mariowiki.com" ~~Phoenix Rider Steve is moving to a new server now. May take the whole weekend.Knife 02:51, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Eh... Since I'm a zero tolerance person, can someone tell me what day is the wiki back on?--Fg 21:51, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe never...Knife 18:17, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Mario Wiki There is a new mario wiki at Mario.Wikia.com which you are welcome to use instead since the other one is still down. Phil.e. has adopted the wiki, but anyone else is welcome to edit there. Remember, it's for serious Mario content, not UnMario stuff. :) Angela (talk) 23:50, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Crap We Need to Do Restore that image for Reverand Tryclyde and Wart. We need these categories (by count): Shames Guys Areas Stuff Freaks Friends Haters Cool Moves Noises TV Shows Episodes Movies Publications Merchandise Quotes (for the likes of Blah blah blah) Naughty Stuff (for the likes of Bitch) Events (for the likes of Yoshi's Island Scandal) Classical Works (for the likes of Mario Lisa) Organizations Cheese Lovers People Named Bob (for the likes of Bob Saget) Characters who have Sold Their Souls to the Devil Association of Board Hosts Letters Mario can Count To (for the likes of K) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Cum bac! I is retired from mariowiki and will hang out here. So please back users back.-- 16:00, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Get pages back Go to editthis and import to restore some good ones we lost. I will now read it on editthis since they have a bunch pages.-- 19:10, 28 October 2007 (UTC) What's up It's New Years eve everybody. GiGi25 'K Mr. Guy A native English speaker needs to edit the main page *A native English speaker needs to edit the main page. As it stands now, the main page doesn't make much sense. 69.153.91.184 17:44, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Wtf?!'1!111 N0obz lulz y r u flamzorzing my uber hax0rz spelling!1!1 omfgtehness!!!u bleeping arsehole im going to pwn u and ban u looolololol!1! Haha, Okay im serious now. You know, Unmariowiki isn't exactly the rolemodel of Wikipedia-esque-ness. This is sorta like a spoof wiki, like link title, so no need to worry about that, just keep cool and help out ;) Revival A message to those people who think this place is dead: Yes, there may be not much people here, but we (Me and Purple Ninjakoopa) have done '''ALOT' of editing (See to see what we did.) Mr. Guy :Now, we just need to get this onto somewhere where everyone can see. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) NEVER You will never stop mario!!! Even though he is my worst enemy, i never defeated him before...SO NEITHER CAN YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -King Bowser Koopa Huh? This is random. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:18, 20 June 2008 (UTC) The Owner of UnMario Wiki is Back Got a problem with that? Superluigi821 :No. Can you help with the revival project? Purple Ninjakoopa 21:08, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :O Should we delete the Bob the Builder and Rondald McDonald stuff? :No, they're part of the parody. Just improve them. They're connected. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:50, 24 June 2008 (UTC) So, this place is alive again... Uberninja1337 Even though I've should've done this 50 articles ago... w00t! 350 pages! Mr. Guy :Apparently, we are always late for this stuff. LOL INTERNET Superluigi821 Glad to see this Wiki back and kicking again. I wish you all future sucess. Who're you? Mr. Guy The logo. What is the link to the image that we have as our logo? Purple Ninjakoopa 03:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC)